1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to radio controlled (RC) models, and more particularly to a fuse-protected controller for an RC model.
2. Background Information
The parent application, of which this application is a continuation in part, describes a fuse-protected RC controller. The RC controller includes a circuit that couples power from a battery to the drive motor of an RC model for drive and braking purposes. The circuit includes two unfused legs electrically connecting the battery to the motor. They are unfused to avoid the voltage drop a fused leg would introduce. Instead of a fused leg, the RC controller includes a fuse in series with vulnerable braking components. The fuse protects the braking components in case the operator inadvertently installs the battery backwards.
The parent application specifics both a first unfused leg that couples the positive battery terminal to a first motor terminal and a second unfused leg that couples the negative battery terminal to a second motor terminal. However, it may be preferred in some installations to include only one unfused leg in the RC controller and rely on separate heavy-gauge wiring to establish the second unfused leg. Although contemplated that such a variation is part of the invention described in the parent application in the sense that any such wiring is part of the controller circuit, it is desirable to further focus on that aspect.
In addition, the parent application specifies a fuse in series with the braking componentry. For illustrative purposes, the fuse is shown in series with a metal oxide silicon field effect transistor (MOSFET). The MOSFET includes a protective diode that protects against the flyback voltage appearing when power to the motor is first switched off. However, the diode also presents a nearly direct short when the battery is connected backwards. So, the fuse is included to prevent damage to the diode in case of reverse battery polarity without introducing an undesired voltage drop between the battery and motor. However, it may be preferred in some controller circuits to use a separate flyback diode that is not part of the MOSFET. Although contemplated that such a variation is part of the invention described in the parent application, it is desirable to further focus on that aspect also.